Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, more particularly, to a light emitting device with improved brightness.
Description of the Related Art
The light radiation theory of light emitting diode (LED) is when a suitable voltage is applied to the LED, electrons are able to recombine with holes within the LED, releasing energy in the form of photons. Because the light radiation theory of LEDs is different from the incandescent light which is through the heating of filament, the LED is also called a “cold” light source. Moreover, the LED is also more sustainable, longevous, light and handy, and less power-consumption, therefore it is considered a new generation product in the lighting markets. The brightness enhancement and process yield improvement of the LED are two important topics in the field.